


Complicated

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [17]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Amethyst doesn't understand why Pearl keeps her feelings for Rose a secret.





	Complicated

Amethyst had only been with the Crystal Gems for a few years, but even she could notice that Pearl was completely absolutely head-over-heels in love with Rose Quartz.  
Rose Quartz had just left, and Pearl was staring at the space she had just been.  
"Are you going to tell her you love her when she warps back." Amethyst had never not been blunt.  
Pearl was startled.  
"It's complicated, Amethyst. You're too young to get it."  
Amethyst didn't think she was too young, but if Pearl wanted to spend her eternity doing nothing, then that's her choice. At least she tried.


End file.
